My Toxic Star
by LivinLaVidaLou
Summary: Harry Potter is a quidditch star, but can the limelight show the true colors of people? Can it kill a relationship, can it change a person. Or ruin one? Told by Ginny.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

_New story!_

_Hope you like it_

_(Ginny's voice)_

"_I watched him die, slowly, but ever so surely. I watched fame eat him alive, slowly but surely. I watched him change, slowly. I watched us drift apart, surely."_

"_Yeah, I know I probably sound selfish, I mean, not all girls in the world get a famous Quidditch player for a boyfriend. 'He's so good, he's talented, he's rich. Wake up Ginny, you've got it made.' Made? I'll tell you what's made, a monster. The Harry Potter I knew, I love. The Harry potter I know, I feel sorry for. It wasn't always like this though. I mean before his head got large I adored Harry, the day he asked me to be his girlfriend I was ecstatic. If he were to ask now I'd probably run in the other direction. I guess you'd only get it if you saw it first hand. Like I did."_

Harry and Ginny sit peacefully in a small apartment, on an old, dirty looking couch. Harry looks somewhat uncomfortable, while Ginny is relaxing in his arms.

"Whats wrong?" Ginny asked him looking up but not moving.

"Nothing, well, you know how Sirius offers me his house, I really wish I would have taken it." Harry told her.

"I thought it was your idea for us to 'start like others, and make a home on our own.'" Ginny reminded him.

"If I knew we'd be living in a dump-"

"Would you still taken it, for me." Ginny finished for him, giving him her signature puppy dog stare.

"Don't do that." Harry said seriously, but with a smile on his face.

"Come on, you have to admit this is fun. Living alone, in the quiet, it's peaceful."

"Fun," Harry said leaning down to kiss her, "For now." He finished. After a moment of snogging Harry said: "One day we're going to live in a big, beautiful house. I just know we are."

"Yup, once your Quidditch career takes off and I walk on the moon." Ginny joked

"_His whole, 'I'm going to be a huge Quidditch star' was just a joke between us at first. The only reason we kept our house was because he worked at a dead-end muggle job. He always came home, grabbed his broom, and went off without a single hello to me. It didn't bother me, at first, I knew it was just his way of relieving stress at work. But I knew something had to be wrong one day when he came home."_

Ginny is fixing a pillow on the couch, about to fall on it to rest before Harry got home. Before she can plop down, Harry walks through the front door. He messes around before coming into the living room where Ginny is laid out on the couch.

"You're not going to say hi to me?" Harry asked her. Ginny jumped, it was out of the ordinary for Harry to say something to her.

"Hi" she said.

"Right, really Ginny works sucks." He said while walking into the other room. Without moving and eyes fixed on the TV Ginny told him "It's all in your head head honey."

"I mean honestly I work with idiots." He went on

"Uh huh." Ginny said uninterested, she was used to Harry complaining all the time and learned to just block him out.

"How can that oaf of a boss not see that I am the hardest working guy there!"

"I know." Ginny continued in that same tone of voice.

"How could I have not gotten that promotion, I'm a good guy."

"Right."

"Instead they gave it to that son-of-a-bitch Jason."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Exactly what I said-" Harry went on for about half an hour before he knelled down to Ginny and kissed her good-bye before walking to the door.

"Wait!" Ginny said sitting up, "It's way to late to go out and play, where are you going.?" Harry just laughed and told her to not worry about, before he left in almost a hurry. Ginny got up and looked around the corner, her heart beat five times faster as she saw Harry had not taken his broom.

This cycle had been going on for a week, Harry would come home, get dressed really nicely, leave really late and sometimes without his broom, and not come home for hours. Ginny tried to convince herself that everything was fine, she would not be one of those girls who went straight to the conclusion that the man was cheating. But it did deeply bother her that Harry never told her where he was going.

After a couple more day of this Ginny decided to just go to Harry office, to see him during the day since she almost never saw him at night anymore. Ginny was given smiles throughout her whole walk to Harry's office. It was small and cramped, but there was always enough room for both of them to be there. She was ready to round the corner into Harry's work place when she heard a female giggle and Harry's laugh come from there. Her pace quickened and once she got there she was greeted to another woman in Harry's cubicle, and Harry sitting in his chair. Her heart sunk when Harry looked almost shocked to see her.

"Ginny, uh, hi this is Jana, Jana this is Ginny." Harry introduced. Jana was short, but very beautiful with medium brunette hair and golden brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you Ginny." Jana said kindly holding out her hand which Ginny shook halfheartedly. "And you are Harry's-?"

"Girlfriend" Ginny said kindly through clenched teeth.

"Oh girlfriend." Jana said in a very surprised voice, she looked at Harry then back to Ginny, "You are so lucky Harry, she's very pretty. Well I think its time for me to go. Nice to meet you Ginny, and see you later Harry."

Back at home Ginny's voice could be heard all throughout the complex.

"I'll see you later Harry!" Ginny mocked Jana's voice.

"We work together Gin, of course I'm going to see her later." Harry reasoned.

"What the hell have you been doing Harry?" Ginny yelled

"I'm, I'm out playing Quidditch." Harry stuttered.

"How can you play Quidditch without a broom?"

"I borrow one, now I've got to go." Harry said heading towards the door, "And look I have my broom this time." He left before Ginny had another chance to accuse him some more.

More days went by and Harry and Ginny had not said a word to each other. Ginny had heard Harry on the phone talking about "Tonight is the night." Once he had left Ginny had had enough, she knew she was being drastic, but she packed a suite case and headed towards the door. She left a note to Harry on the kitchen table and was almost out the door, when Harry opened it. He looked around.

"What do you have a bag for?" He asked, right when Ginny was about to answer he pulled her into a tight hug and kiss. Once he let her go, Ginny had the look of utmost confusion on her face while Harry was smiling brightly.

"I made the team. The Quidditch team!" Harry said excitedly. Ginny still had the same expression on her face.

"_It was all so scary at the moment. What team was he talking about? Where was he really going? But looking back now I know that this was the beginning of the end."_

_Wow, these questions will be answered in the next chapter!_

_Thanks for reading:)_

_I hoped you liked it and will read more,_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	2. Chapter 2 All for Quidditch

_Next chapter_

_Enjoy:)_

* * *

"_You can probably just imagine how foolish I looked, and felt. Here I was about to leave the man of my dreams over a stupid assumption I made. He told me what he had actually been doing, and it completely blew my mind."_

Harry and Ginny are still in the doorway, Ginny with shock still etched across her face.

"So am I going in or what?" Harry joked, extreme happiness written on his face. Ginny stepped aside to allow him in, they walked into the living room, sat on the couch and started to discuss the matter at hand.

"We've had meetings, that is why I didn't take my broom. Then other days we've had practices and then try-outs." Harry explained.

"But why didn't you tell me this?" Ginny asked, she too was starting to feel excited about Harry's new job.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Harry told her, "You've always thought being a Quidditch player was a joke. I thought you wouldn't have let me try out if I told you."

"Harry, I can't stop you from doing that. In fact I'm really proud of you! I just wish you would have told me, so I wouldn't have-" Ginny stopped there hoping Harry wouldn't have heard the last part of her sentence. Though, to bad for her, he had caught it and remembered the bags she had.

"You were going to leave me?" Harry asked sadly.

"I-I thought you were cheating on me with Jana, or something. You didn't tell me so I-."

"Made something up?" Harry finished for her, "Ginny you can't act so drastic like that. You end up putting wrong ideas in you head and almost dot hings like you did tonight." Ginny felt a surge of regret and disappointment in herself as she heard the sadness in Harry's tone.

"I'm really sorry Harry, I was stupid, I'll admit it, I would never leave you." She told him.

"Promise?" Harry asked, Ginny nodded. He smiled and they held each other closely. "So how proud of me are you?" Harry asked her slyly.

Ginny laughed, "Enough." she answered.

"_OK, we're all adults here I don't have to go into details of what happened there. But the next day I found out I didn't have to unpack my bags. Harry had quit his job, completely forgetting about the rent we have to pay, and had decided, without me, that we would move in with Ron."_

Ginny muttered darkly under her breath as she unstrapped her things from her broom. The landlord immediately threw them out once he found out Harry quit his job. This meant they would have to move in with Ron faster then they thought. Ginny had been to Ron's house before, it was in a secluded place, just like the Burrow, except more wizards lived around just blocks away, and it was small the kitchen and the living room were combined. It had two floors, but only one room was on the second floor. It had two bedrooms, one right above the other. Two bathrooms, one upstairs and one next to the downstairs bedroom. Ginny thought it was more like her apartment, and didn't see why Ron had decided to try and own it when her apartment was always better.

Harry and Ginny had landed in Ron's front yard and walked up to his door. They rang and he answered.

"Oh look who's come crawling to me." Ron said jokingly but with a wicked smile across his face. Ginny turned around and was about to head towards her broom when Harry stopped her.

"He's only joking, calm down." Harry whispered to her, "Hey Ron."

"Hey Harry." he said happier. "Aren't you two going to come in."

"No." Ginny answered under her breath. Harry smiled at her, which she returned and they walked in. The house was the same as Ginny remembered it, all three of them barely fit into the doorway before entering the living room.

"So, I know you guys know your way around. One of you will sleep in the bedroom, the other on the couch." Ron explained, he and Harry began to laugh until Ron said, "I'm serious." and stopped smiling. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and started to finish going into the house.

That night Ginny sat under the covers in the guest bedroom on the bottom floor, while Harry sat at the edge on it next to her, not underneath the covers.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked for the 11th time. Harry laughed.

"I've got an awesome new career, the least I can do is give you the bed." Harry said.

"I don't want to live here long Harry, he's been waiting for the day when I'd have to come to him for help." Ginny said.

"We don't really need his help, just his house." Harry and Ginny laughed at that for a while, then stopped to kiss. As though he had been spying on them, Ron walked in almost five seconds after they started kissing. They stopped immediately after Ron cleared his throat loudly.

"Well sorry to break you two up-" Ron started.

"No you're not." Harry muttered.

"-But I think it's time we all go to bed." Ron said as more of an order then a suggestion. Harry and Ginny wished good night to each other and Harry stood up and left.

_"I can't believe how in love we were. I even remember going as far as to continue to make out even though Ron had walked in and made as much noise as possible for us to notice his presence. Also, things got a little better once Hermione moved in, that distracted Ron long enough for me and Harry to fool around. It was kind of like a dream, I was only 18 and Harry was 19, we were only kids. I knew that love had a name, and that name was Harry Potter. Once Quidditch practices started, I tagged __along to watch him. He was so majestic on a broom, so swift and happy. I didn't want to take that away from him. I never wanted to take away happiness from him, that is why I never left. One practice something did happen though, I think that's what changed our lives. It was the 7__th__ practice Harry had gone to, I could tell he was starting to get big headed. He was the best on his team, and was always bragging to me about that. But we never held a straight conversation without Quidditch slipping into it. So I was just looking for someone to talk to, Hermione listened to me, but that was usually all she did, I wanted someone to talk with me, and he showed up."_

Ginny was sitting in the stands watching another one of Harry's practices, this time she seemed less excited. She sat in boredom and watched, not noticing the man who had started to walk up next to her.

"Excuse me, Miss.?" He said, Ginny looked up, her eyes widened. The man was tall and gorgeous. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had the features of a movie star, but dressed as though he were a lawyer. "Is this seat taken?" He asked her, even his voice slid smoothly into her ears. Ginny shook her head, and he sat next to her.

"I'm Kevin." He said putting out his hand. _What a gentleman_, Ginny thought as she shook his hand.

"Ginny." She responded, they stopped shaking hands.

"That's a lovely name." He told her, she couldn't help but blush slightly. "I see you here all the time, supporting your brother." He added almost hopefully.

"Boyfriend." Ginny corrected him.

"Oh," he said sounding very surprised. "Which one."

"Harry Potter." She informed him.

"Oh," he said again, they turned and looked back at the practice, "Lucky boy." He added. Ginny's face began to burn and she started to smile. They kept there eyes on the game, but continued to talk. Ginny found out that Kevin was 20, he had a brother on the team, and he kept hinting to Ginny that he thought she was very pretty. At the end of practice they stood and he shook her hand again, he gave his phone number and told her to call him so they could hang out sometime. Ginny thought nothing of it, she was in love with Harry and hanging out with another guy wouldn't be so bad as long as she knew that. But little did she know, Harry had been watching her the whole time, his green eyes were now glowing angrily.

_"We had the worst fight ever that night. We argued for ages, he was upset that I was talking to that man, and he thought I had been flirting with him. I told him I was only looking for someone to talk to, and that Kevin was just listening to me. Neither of us got the others point and we ended it with him storming out and slamming my door. I remember crying that night, Harry had never been so mad at me before, or yelled at me like that. That was reason number one, the other was that I loved him so much, yet I felt a tinge of something towards Kevin. But by the end of the night I knew Harry was the man for me, he walked in and apologized. We began to talk, and laugh about how dumb we were, it made me remember why I fell in love with him. We ended the night falling asleep in each others arms._

_I wish life could have stayed like that, but from the position I'm in now, I wish I had never met him. On the practice before their first game Harry had fallen off his broom, he was okay. I had ran __down to comfort him, and that seemed to make him feel all the better. Harry was still in the locker room, I had just walked out from comforting him when all his team came up to confront me."_

Ginny was standing in the entrance to the locker room when all six of Harry's teammates came up to her.

"Did you not see what happened, Ginny?" The beater asked her.

"Harry's alright, I was just in checking on him." Ginny explained shakily.

"No, he still fell. We have our first game on Saturday and we can;t have him doing that. And we know why he fell to." The keeper told her.

"He's been seeing you talk to my brother, I don't ever want you talking to him again. You're throwing Harry's game off with you being a slut." One of the chasers said. Ginny just stood there shocked, they had insulted her.

"It's up to you whore, do whatever you have to to keep Harry happy. We need him to win these games, and he messes up one time, we'll know it was your fault, then you'll have us to deal with." A beater said as he pushed her. Ginny fell into a wall ans they crowded her more.

"You're a smart girl Ginny." They said as they had taken her up and started pushing her around, she was too shocked and scared to scream or anything, they were also to strong for her. "You now know the choices you have, pick the right one." They walked away and let her hit the ground.

"Oh, and if you run to Harry about our deal, we can just guess he won't believe you." With that they left her on the ground and walked into the locker room. Ginny began to cry.

_"All I could think was_, did that really just happen? Did the team really want to hurt me to win a game? Was Quidditch now so important that people were willing to hurt me for Harry? _I should have left him right then and there. But I loved him and he loved me. I was stupid to believe that I should have stayed, all for Quidditch."_

_Scary, even I'm wondering what happens next._

_Well thanks for reading:)_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


End file.
